


Magnus\Alec - CRIMINAL

by mangobango2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanvideo, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Malec, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Video, bad boy, criminal love, parents against
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2





	Magnus\Alec - CRIMINAL

I really hope you enjoy this video, and we be waiting SEASON 2!!!))  
I will be really happy, if you run in my Tumblr - http://mangobango2.tumblr.com/ - in there i have more interesting and cool stuff))


End file.
